Stranger things
by Palmarleoex123
Summary: So i’ve pretty much watched stranger things up to season 3 and i got bored so i started writing somethung random which isnt what u think will happen in season 4 but it is something that could happen hope you enjoy
1. One

**Chapter** **1:**

KAMCHATKA FACILITY, RUSSIA

SEPTEMBER 26, 1985

"Bring the girl to me, I wish to speak to her," A Russian commander said through his radio. The man sat at his desk with a smug look on his face and waiting patiently for the other men to bring the girl to him. "The commander wants the American girl right now!"Another Russian said walking towards a big metal door with the words fifteen in Russian on the front. "Yes Sir we shall get the girl to him right now," a soldier said saluting his comrade than opened the metal door to reveal a girl with brown hair. The soldier grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her up. "Come the commander wishes to speak to you American."The soldier says as another soldier comes up to the girl and grabs her other arm. "No! Please let go!"The girl screamed trying to get away as she knew what was going to happen now.

"Sir here she is!" the soldier says and both men push the girl into the room with the commander than closed and locked the door, "NO! NO PLEASE!!" the girl screamed and bagged on the door. The commander looked at the girl and smiled then walked over to her and grabbed her by her hair "don't want to see me today Mila that's sad I was so happy to see you," the commander said with a smirk than pushed the girl up against a wall and strapped her up there. "Now tell me where it is!" the commander says. The girl shook her head crying "Never!" she screamed. The commander frowned and slapped the girl's face. "Where's the girl and the gate!" the commander yelled. The girl stayed quiet not going to cave in and give away anything "you have one more chance "Find them!... I'll be back in 20 minutes and you better have the answer or we will feed you to the Demogorgon!"The commander yelled than slapped the girl again and walked out of the room.

The time slowly past and the girl tried to find the girl and the gate but her powers were weak and she didn't have enough energy. She was able to find Eleven and took in a bit of Elevens surrounding than passed out from loss of energy. The commander then came back in and slapped the girl awake. "So do you have the information I asked for?" the commander asked with a frown, the girl shook her head "no energy," she said looking down. "Useless child!" the commander yelled "feed her to the Demogorgon,"the man said into his radio. Two soldiers came in and grabbed the girl and took her to the cages, the commander followed. "NO NO! PLEASE NO!!"The girl screamed and yelled fighting against the soldiers.

"Sorry sweet pea but you couldn't give us what we wanted so you're useless to us now," A soldier said with a smirk as he goes to open the cage. "WAIT WAIT PLEASE I CAN FIND THE LOCATION!!"The girl yelled crying. The commander looked at the girl and stopped the soldiers. "Sir, she's probably lying!"One of the soldiers said. The commander hushed the soldier and walked to the girl. "Where are they?" the commander asked the girl. The girl looked up at the man "Hawkins Indiana Hutson cemetery" the girl said then looked down. "That's a good girl, get a jet ready for me and Mila for two hours."The commander said with a smirk

HAWKINS, INDIANA

DECEMBER 31, 1985

Dustin's out on the hill trying to get through to Suzie as it had been just over a month since he had last spoken to her, he sort of felt bad but the last few days he was to busy hanging out with Mike, Lucas, Will, Max and Eleven to even think about Suzie. He had planned to talk to her until January first as he couldn't physically spend time with her until summer. After a while of trying to contact Suzie through the walkie talkie, the whole thing stopped working and there was a small voice "Help.." the voice said. Dustin froze and looked around as the sky started to darken, he felt a shiver run down his spine before another voice called his name. "Dustin I thought I might find you here," Will said. Dustin jumped and fell backward "jeez you scared the crap out of me," Dustin said sitting up and adjusting his hat. "What are you doing here anyway shouldn't you be with mike, Lucas and their girlfriends?" Dustin said than rolled his eyes.

"No way Mike, Eleven, Lucas and max all went out to watch the fireworks honestly they were probably going to find a place to make out or something.. And I thought you might need some help or at least some company," Will said with a smile sitting next to Dustin. Dustin sighed "yeah I haven't had any luck with Suzie maybe she's busy or something... But I did hear this weird voice it sounded like a girl and it was not Suzie"Dustin said with a small sigh then looked up at the sky. Will looked at the walkie talkie and picked it up only for there to be the voice again "Please stop let me go! Someone help!" it was hard to make out but still slightly understandable.

Will flinched and threw the walkie talkie to the ground, both boys looked at each other in confusion and shock. "What the hell was that," Will said. "More like who the hell is that," Dustin said looking at the walkie talkie. "We should tell the others," Will said getting up and looking around. Dustin grabbed Will's arm "Will no they wouldn't care let's just forget about it it's probably just some stupid prank anyway," Dustin said than got up turning the walkie talkie off.

"Let's just go have our new year party," Dustin said letting go of Will's arm then started walking down the hill. Will followed with a small sigh and sigh and he checked the time it was 9:00 pm so there were only 3 more hours until the new year where they could all start new and hopefully have a peaceful year for once. They walked back to Will's house and started playing random game boards and talking away waiting for it to hit midnight.

FIREWORK NEW YEARS SHOW, HAWKINS INDIANA

Mike, Lucas, Eleven and Max were all sitting and talking waiting for the fireworks to start and for the new year to begin. Mike and Eleven look at each other with smiles on their faces, it was Eleven's first time seeing fireworks and she was very excited she had experienced so much over the past few years but she knew this by far would be her favorite. "You excited?"Mike asked holding Eleven's hand "Uh Yeah" Eleven replied slightly unsure of what 'excited' means. Mike nodded with a smile and looked around. The stars were out and they looked so amazing he wished he could do this with Eleven every night but he knew he couldn't sadly. "Where did Will go?"Lucas asked looking around than over at Mike. "I dunno maybe he went home or he went to go find Dustin"Mike answered with a small shrug. "I sort of feel bad for Will he's always wandering off, I guess it's probably because he feels left out or something," Max says leaning against Lucas. "Probably but I'm sure he'll find someone eventually," Mike said looking at Eleven with a smile.

Eleven looked up at the stars with a smile and sighed softly she wondered if hopper was up there watching them or was he still alive. She was unsure and still slightly scared as she was still partially without her powers. Eleven looked down at her feet then everything went black she looked around into the darkness "Hello?" she called out confused and scared. She then heard a small sniffle and crying from behind her, she turned around and saw a girl she had brown hair and had broken chains on her wrists. Eleven walked closer to the girl cautiously and kneeled in front of her. The girl looked at Eleven with tears running down her face " Eleven.. P-please help m-me I-I'm s-scared" The girl said. Eleven looked at the girl confused "who are you" Eleven asked. But before the girl could reply she disappeared and Eleven woke up on the ground her friends surrounding her with worried looks on their faces.

"El? Are you ok?"Mike asked. Eleven nodded than slowly sat up, "you sure you just kind of passed out?"Max said than checked Elevens temperature with a sigh "you feel fine" Max said than got up. Mike looked at Eleven and got up then held his hand out to her, Eleven grabbed his hand and stood up with a smile. She then heard the voice of the girl again and her mind and shivered slightly. "You ok?"Mike asked holding both of Eleven's hands. Eleven nodded "Just a bit cold," She said with a shrug. Mike smiled and took his jacket off and put it over Eleven's shoulders, Eleven smiled and thanked him than the two starts walking Lucas and Max followed with a smile. Eleven looked behind her seeing something in the trees but just shrugged it off and kept walking.


	2. Two

HAWKINS INDIANA, 1985

WILL'S HOUSE 11:30 PM

"Hell yeah! yet again the all-powerful Will wins!"Will yelled with a laugh. Dustin rolled his eyes "Cheater" Dustin mumbled and crossed his arms. Joyce walked into the room with a smile "I would've thought you all would be at the festival with the others" Joyce said, both boys shook their heads with a sigh "Nah maybe we'll go for a walk outside after another game to see the fireworks though" Will said looking at his mother. "Yeah we didn't wanna be the fifth wheels," Dustin said with a small frown, Will nodded then reset the game "alright you boys be safe though, I'm gonna go over to the wheeler's place as I'm having dinner with Mikes mother and father. Your brother should be home later just call me if you guys need anything" Joyce said with a smile then grabbed her keys and jacket and walked out the door.

The boys played another quick round of their game than got up and grabbed their jackets and walked outside and grabbed their bikes and walked through the forest chatting away until they heard crying coming from in front of them. They stopped and turned their bike lights on and looked around "Hello?!"Dustin called out, "Is there anyone there?"Will yelled. The sobbing continued, the boys looked to each other than slowly walked towards the noise. Dustin suddenly stopped at where Will's small Stick house use to be. Will caught up with Dustin and looked to him confused then looked towards where his small house used to be and saw a girl. She had brown hair and was wearing a long white shirt with a brown jacket tied around her waist. The girl froze when she heard the voices and turned her head and looked up to see a bright light and two boys staring down with shocked faces.

Will dropped his bike and the girl flinched backing away. "No hey wait it's ok I'm sorry," Will said nervously and unsure, Dustin put his bike down "don't worry we won't hurt you ok," Dustin said reassuringly. The girl looked at both boys and then got up "What's your name?"Will asked. The girl hesitated for a moment but sighed and looked down "M-Mila, My name is M-Mila" Mila said softly. "Alright well I'm Dustin and this is my friend Will it's nice to meet you.."Dustin said Will nodded as did the girl. "So you from around here or-" But before Dustin could finish his sentence the girl started running off "H-Hey wait!"Dustin yelled Will and Dustin looked at each other then grabbed their bikes and ran after her.

NEW YEARS FIREWORK SHOW, HAWKINS INDIANA 11:49 PM

Mike, Eleven, Lucas, and Max all walked together to find a better and prettier view of the fireworks. They were all happily talking to each other as they walked up a hill to the junkyard as they thought they would get a better view of the city and the fireworks at the same time. "So what are you planning on doing next year?"Lucas asked as they walked along a rocky path. Mike sighed and looked over at Eleven "I guess I'll try to spend more time with eleven and focus on getting my grades up again" Mike said, Eleven giggled softly and nodded "yeah same here" she said staying close to Mike with a bright smile on her face. "Well I guess I'll hang out with you all, I don't need to get better grades or anything so I'll probably just work on getting a better score on the games at the arcade or something," Max said with a shrug looking over at the stars. "Cool sounds uh okay I guess," Lucas said with a sigh as he kept walking.

Once they all got up to the junkyard they found a place to sit where they could see the sky and where they could see the fireworks. Max and Eleven started chatting and whispering to each other whilst Lucas and Mike just did some random things with some of the junk. A few moments past and they heard a bang from behind them and some yelling. They all turned to face the direction of the noise and shone their torches over there when they saw a girl run out from the trees, Dustin and Will wasn't far behind her. "Hey! Mila please we won't kill or hurt you!"Dustin said as Mila backed up against a large piece of metal. "Yes because that's very reassuring Dustin" Will announced and rolled his eyes, Mila looked around and saw another group of people and didn't know what to do so she just sat down and buried her head in between her knees. Mike, Eleven, Lucas and max walk over slightly confused, "what are you dorks doing?"Max said crossing her arms. "We found that girl in the forest crying" Dustin replied looking over at Max, "Her name is Mila, That's all we got out of her before she ran off," Will said looking over at Mila. "Mila?"Eleven mumbled under her breath then slowly walked up to the girl. "Go away.."Mila said softly and started shaking scaredly. The others watched as Eleven stopped in front of the girl and kneeled. "Your that girl.. How were you able to speak to me.."Eleven asked.

Mila looked up and saw Eleven, her eyes widened and she looked over at the rest of them then back at Eleven. She was too scared to speak now she grabbed the jacket from around her waist and put it on slowly. Will and Dustin walk forward "It's ok she won't hurt you nor will any of us, we're all friendly people," Will said with a smile. "Yeah promise we won't hurt you we just wanna know what you're doing out here alone," Dustin said. Mila looked to Will than to Dustin. Eleven grabbed Mila's arm and moved the sleeve of the jacket to reveal a number but it was in Russian so she couldn't understand it. "What does this mean.," Eleven asked looking at Mila dead in the eyes. "I-it's Russian... D-do you not know Russian?"Mila asked tilting her head to the side, Eleven shook her head then got up and held a hand out to help Mila up. Mila looked at Eleven's hand unsure and shook her head looking away.

Eleven moved her hand away then looked at Will and Dustin. "We should get her back to one of your places she looks cold and might need a shower" Eleven said than walked over to Mike who was just watching silently. "N-no I'm good I'll be fine," Mila said looking at Eleven. "You should freshen up ok come on," Eleven said with a smile. "Yeah you seem cold" Mike added and held Eleven's hand. Will walked up and held his hand out "Come on, let's get you out of the cold" Will said. Mila grabbed Will's hand and got up and cautiously looked around with a sigh. Will smiled softly looking at Mila. Lucas and Max looked at Will and smirked, Will just rolled his eyes and started walking. "We should take her back to our apartment, I have some clothes she can borrow there," Eleven said than started walking. "Ok well Max and I will catch up with y'all later we're gonna sit out here and chill," Lucas said with a smile and walked off with Max.

Mila looked at Eleven and smiled softly then sighed and looked at Will who was still holding her hand. Eleven walked towards her and Will's Apartment that they were staying in. Mike looked at Mila curiously thinking to himself than stopped. "Do you know Eleven?.. Where are you from and why did you turn up out of the blue?"Mike asked. Mila looked at the mike and nodded "I've met Eleven before many years ago when the Russians came and bought me off the Americans. I lived in Russia for 6 years and only just a day ago, I was able to run away when they were coming here."She said looking down and moved her hand away from Will. Eleven looked at Mila and walked over to her.. "Do you have the powers?"Eleven asked Mila shook her head, "that was all you" Mila said looking at her "How? I lost them, how were you able to see me then?" Eleven questioned. Mila looked at Eleven than shrugged "I couldn't see you but I could sense you. Eleven your powers are coming back slowly and I can tell there are going to be stronger. But then that would mean the gate is open, the last time I checked it was all closed" Mila said looking at Eleven with a slightly worried look.

"What do you mean, are you saying the gate to the upside-down is open again?"Dustin asked. "Possibly I can't tell for sure.."Mila said looking to Dustin, Will looked at Mila than at Mike and Eleven. "You said you came here because of the Russians so are you saying the Russians are back in Hawkins?"Mike said. Mila looked at Mike than nodded "I'm sorry this is my fault I told them about an area that was slowly opening a gate to the upside-down so I would have a chance to get away from them. I couldn't take it there anymore they are keeping Demogorgon's in cages than putting their prisoners in the cage with them, which is pretty much feeding them. I was going to be next as they thought of me as useful now, I'm sorry.."Mila said and looked down. The others looked at each other than at Mila "we should tell your mom Will she should know about all of this and maybe we could prevent anything bad from happening" Mike said then started walking again, everyone else followed.


End file.
